


Bez żalu (PL)

by Andzia267



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Battlefront (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Parent Han Solo, Battlefront II, Endor, F/M, Humor, Humour, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Parody, bad father han solo, battlefront II spoilers?, but - Freeform, im sorry, its not funny i know, not to spoiler out
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Prawdziwa geneza Kylo Rena.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenia są dobrym ćwiczeniem hehe

**[English translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509702) **

**Księżyc Endor**

Han pociągnął Leię za rękę wprost do jednego z domków, niebezpiecznie zawieszonych na drzewie.  
Impreza nadal trwała, a Luke najprawdopodobniej rozmawiał z ojcem, Obi-wanem i Yodą.  
-Nie powinniśmy tego robić tutaj.-wyszepnęła Leia, gdy han całował jej szyję.  
-Daj spokój, nic złego się nie stanie.

**Trzydziesci lat później, baza Starkiller**

-Jestem rozdarty.-powiedział głęboki, drgający głos ich syna.-chcę uwolnić się od tego bólu. Wiem co powinienem zrobić, ale nie wiem czy mam na to siłę.  
Han Solo wiedział za to, czego nie powinien był robić.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Około rok po Endorze, hmm?

-Iden- powiedział niebieski hologram Lei Organy-Znajdź i sprowadź Hana Solo. Drań uciekł jak dowiedział się, że mamy dziecko.  
Iden kiwnęła głową zmieszana. Słyszała dużo złych opowieści o "zarozumiałym, półgłówkowatym, parszywym nerfopasie", czy jakoś tak.


End file.
